Spread your Wings: OceanXSport Pups
These pups belong to Sportthewolfsky and Purple Paw Prints :) :), do not edit this page without their permission Next Generation: OceanXSport Ocean and Sport have 4 puppies, Max, Rain, Serenity, and Cassidy. Appearances Max- Max has the most unique pattern. He is all white from his head to his stomach, from the stomach down he is dark gray. He has blue eyes like his mom, but his fur is shaggy and long like his dad's along with his dad's pointy ears. Rain- Rain has her father's husky build, along with his light green eyes and pointy ears. She is mainly light grey, while her belly is white along with the back of her tail. The bottom half of her legs are white, all except her back left leg with no white, the white on her belly and chest stretches up to her muzzle and stops there. She also has a dark grey oval shaped mark on her forehead. Serenity- Serenity has her mother's greyhound build, with her half-floppy ears and bright blue eyes. The majority of her is white with a dark grey spot around her left eye, along with a lot of dark grey speckles around her muzzle. She has two big light grey spots on her back. Cassidy- Cassidy is purely light grey with her father's fluffy fur, but has half-floppy ears like her mother, her left ear is light grey, while her right eye is light blue. Personalities Max- Max is a charmer and is really good at first impressions, he is really polite and a bit of a charmer sometimes. He has a pup sized guitar made by Ryder for him as a birthday present. He likes to play with a few select pups rather than a whole crowd. He used to have feelings for Bia, but then realized her shyness and decided to give her space, but is there to be a supportive friend for her. Max may seem like a boy who wouldn't wrestle, and that's true, unless it's with Rain, then he's extremely competitive and the two are always wrestling if there together. Rain- Rain is a huge tomboy, who loves playing mostly any sport, and will spring to the chance of playing any day. She has a fear of cows, so she does her best to avoid Bettina and the other cows at the farm. Rain develops some feelings for Camo after spending a lot of time playing sports with him. Rain loves to play soccer with the other pups out of anything else. Serenity- Serenity is the silent type, who usually has her face in a book rather than playing with the other pups. She comes across as arrogant a lot to people who don't know her well because of her silence, as if she was ignoring them, but she just isn't talkative. She used to not have a crush on anyone, she thought she'd be happier without a guy, but that changed when she saw Fire's nicer side, although she does like him, she isn't all blushy around him. Cassidy- Cassidy is a big mom's girl and acts a lot like her, she even plans on getting a bird like Cael someday. Cassidy gets along with everyone, for most part. She is really calm just like her mother as well. Oliwia is a big sucker for animals, and will do basically anything that will make them happy, despite the trouble it could cause. She has feelings for Coal, and loves being around him the most out of her friends. //Gallery// Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 6.07.44 PM.png|Adorable pic of the pups~ Done by Confetii The Party Pup image_by_cuteandfuzzypuppies-d8ppucb.jpg|Camo and Rain playing soccer, by WittleFuzzyPuppehs <3 Category:Future generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Females Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Baby puppies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Next Generation Category:Groups Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Sportthewolfsky's character